When an event occurs in a specific location, government agencies that respond to or are responsible for the event may send out alerts to nearby entities with details about the event. In this way, others may take preventative actions against the event. For example, an accident may have occurred at a busy interchange of highways. Current transportation authorities who monitor traffic flows may send out text alerts to electronic signals positioned at various highways to alert drivers nearby. Drivers who saw the text alert may then take preventative actions against the event, for example, by taking an alternate route.
While current systems adequately alert events to people nearby, they fail to provide alerts to those who are on the move, for example, those who are not in the nearby area but are approaching the event location. This failure is due to the limitation of current systems, which provide alert information only to fixed locations, such as pre-installed electronic signals or wired telephone lines. Therefore, what is needed is ability to provide information to those who are not fixed in position, for example, mobile device users, no matter where they or their devices are geographically located.